fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riku Stormblade
Riku Stormblade (陸ストームブレード Riku sutōmuburēdo) is a Horseman and also an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, where he is a member of Team Natsu but he also have his very own team as well called "The 4 Horsemen" along with Natsu, Gray and Erza. He is named by most of Fiore as one of the strongest mages in the Fairy Tail Guild and is also named as the "Prince of Ruins" due to his past histories involving mass-destruction. He is the son of Ryu Stormblade, the Hero of Fiore, and Ophelia, the Celestial Dragon. Appearance Riku is a slightly tall yet good-looking young man with a perfect muscular feature. His most prominent features are both his spiky black-coloured hair with grey streak and his Dragon-Scaled Armour Gauntlet which is also known to be one of his primary weapons. Beneath his gauntlet, Riku secretly possessed a Tribal-Dragon Style Tattoo that symbolizes his very powerful secret technique which no-one yet has encounter (Like Natsu with Fire Dragon King Slayer). Riku's skin is slightly tan and he has yellow coloured eyes that reflects to the colours of fire. From his fair shares of histories, Riku has average mass amount of scars all over his body; the ones that could easily be seen are the small one on his right cheek and an x shaped cross scar on his left Pectoral. His Primary attire is rather different but yet somewhat simple; he wears a black and red-silver detailed sleeveless dress shirt with red leather straps making an X shape around his torso. He wears a full-on black trousers with silver greaves and boots. Riku possesses an amulet which can be seen around his neck saying that it was the last thing he has of his true father, Ryu Stormblade. In some of his travels, Riku wears a long, black, tattered and hooded cloak which shares similarities to Gildart's attire except it includes a black tattered scarf around his neck that is only used to conceal his identity if needed. Personality Riku is cold but yet a kind-hearted young man who can also be humorous, laid back, level headed, mature beyond his years and he is also extremely loyal to those who he considered family which makes him the man who can get along with pretty much anyone. But whenever he gets serious or pissed off everyone would immediately back off, those who would arrogantly piss him off even more pays the price which shows that Riku can be extremely violent when he wants to. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilties * Master Swordsmanship: * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: ** Martial Arts: Magical Abilties * Horseman of the Apocalypse: * Requip: * Fire Devil Slayer Magic: * Hellfire Magic: * Eye Magic: ** Penance Stare: ** Dragon Eye: * Telepathy: * Unsion Raid: Relationships Trivia * Quotes * Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail Fanon Category:Devil Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Horseman Category:Human Category:Human Hybird Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Half-Spirit Category:Requip User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Telepathy User Category:Fire Magic User